


Chances

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Molly advises Jester on her feelings for Fjord. A drabble.For the Prompt:Mollymauk, chances (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Chances

“You can’t deserve something without taking a chance,” said Molly  “So go ahead and take it.”

Jester worried her lip.  “It’s just that I really like what Fjord and I have and I don’t want to mess it up and I know some of his past was really shitty and—”

“Create something new.  That’s how you escape.  Take a chance and maybe, just maybe, you wipe the past clean.” Molly’s eyes flickered to Caleb, reading at a nearby table.

Jester’s eyes didn’t leave Fjord.

“You know what?” said Molly, “Why don’t we both take my advice?”  And he stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
